1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a composite of stainless steel and amorphous alloy and a method for manufacturing the composite.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to having good properties such as high mechanical strength, high abrasion resistance, and good corrosion resistance, amorphous alloy may be joined with other metals to be used on electronic devices. Welding and adhesive bonding are two typical joining methods. However, the heat during the welding can produce a crystallization of the amorphous alloy, thus negatively affecting the welding. The adhesive bonding may only achieve a low adhesive strength of about 0.5 MPa between the amorphous alloy and the stainless steel. Moreover, restricted by the chemical durability of the adhesive material, bonded amorphous alloy and stainless steel can be only used within a narrow temperature range of about −50° C. to about 100° C., which means they are not suitable in applications where operating or environmental temperatures may fall outside the range.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.